


Chances

by Panintoto



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Character Study, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Friendship, Gangsters, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genetically Engineered Beings, Human Experimentation, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kayano Kaede/Original Character(s), M/M, Medication, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Pack, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Monsters, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warnings May Change, Weird Biology, Werewolf Senses, Werewolves, probably will, so many possibilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: In a classroom full of nothing but system-labelled failures, what can they ever hope to become? According to society, nothing but examples, stepping stones for superior classmates.And that is exactly what they'll take advantage of.(Taking pairing suggestions, please do so in the comments)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appriciated! First work here...or ever. Can't wait to see if I can force myself to get a good post-ethic. Probably not for a while.
> 
> Interested in any particular pairings? Go on and suggest some

"Anything! We'll do anything, just save our baby!" Yuri yelled frantically, her husband Natsu held her to keep her from falling off the hospital bed.

Natsu echoed his wife's desperation, "Please, after all this time, I've finally come to collect this favor. Please."

"I'll contact everyone and leave no stone unturned...but are you sure? The price guys like these will demand--"

" _Anything_." Yuri said softly, voice crackling. " _Anything_."  
______________________________________________________

_14 years later..._

Beōrufu woke up to to the sudden feeling of being suffocated. Now, this would cause many to panic, but this was a rather common in this house. They were able to pull themselves out of what was their mom's grip, "Mom, I'm awake damn it!" They yelled, though it was muffled, "But at this rate, you might as well kill me."

"Rufu," She whined, pulling away slightly, "don't be such a grouch in the morning, I get enough from your father!"

"Not everyone's fucking skippy in the morning." They grumbled.

Yuri sighed dramatically, coming to a stand to put a hand over her forehead, "Oh, the betrayal! And after I made your father make a special breakfast too!"

Beōrufu perked up, "Really? Suddenly I'm wide awake," they grabbed Yuri by the hand to pull her along down the hall, "come on!"

Yuri only laughed at her child's antics and happily followed them along.  
______________________________________________________

"So, I've noticed you've begun wearing that collar again." Natsu, their father pointed put once they had all sat down to eat.

Beōrufu subconsciously touched the edges of the light metal, "Yeah...I don't want to hurt anyone again." They swallowed nervously, "This dose is starting to stop working."

"I know, ordered a stronger dose just yesterday. You'll get them from your new teacher." He replied, pausing to chew and swallow his rice, "Now, I know you'll disagree when I say this...but I don't think you should wear that collar."

"What?!" Beōrufu exclaimed, "But I'm dang--"

"--don't you _dare_ say that!" Yuri snapped, fork pointed in their direction, "You're our wonderful child who tries their best. And we love you for it. So much that we don't want you to hurt yourself."

Natsu reached over to pat their head gently, "We won't stop you if you think that this is the right decision. But we want you to know we trust you. Maybe your class will too."

Beōrufu pouted with their head slightly bowed, "I don't like being there, but I don't want to hurt them. I'm keeping it on."

Natsu and Yuri gave each other a knowing glance before returning their attention to their child, "I think that class will be good for you with that new teacher around."

They raised a brow at their mom and dad, "Because he's some government secret like me? He's threatening to blow up the Earth, how can he be good for anyone in that class?"

Their mom smiled, "Call it a feeling."

Beōrufu sighed, "Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go now, I don't want to be late."  
______________________________________________________

They were one of the last people to make it to class. It was no surprise since they always avoided coming until the very last minute. Some looked up upon their entry, others kept their heads down. The atmosphere was much tenser then usual, but they were oddly okay with it since it meant less attention on them. Beōrufu didn't bother hanging up their gym bag, opting to go right over and sit in their desk behind Okuda, who very noticeably flinched as they walked past her. Much like most did. Beōrufu didn't fault her for it, but it still hurts to see people barely restrain themselves from running from you. _' More rumors from the main campus must have spread everywhere by now...'_ They internally tsked, reaching to pull out a notebook and a pencil. _' I didn't exactly have friends up there anyway, what'll change this year? '_

It was at that moment something set off their senses, he must be here. The corresponding boom momets later confirmed it. They shuddered at the smell. It wasn't as of their new teacher smelled bad...just...weird. A combination they couldn't piece together yet. It was entirely unfamiliar yet it struck a chord in them. Sounds of wriggling tentacles filled the hall, soon entering the classroom with that ridiculously huge smile. One quite literally plastered onto his cartoonish body. Even being what they were, it didn't take away from the weirdness that was their new teacher.

"Alright people," He said, tentacles wriggling in a way that made their stomach churn, "let's get started shall we? Class monitor, if you would do the honors."

"Right, ready!" A boy by the name of Nagisa stood, prompting the others to, all pointing guns at the creature. Beōrufu scoffed, covering their ears and laying their head down.

"Aim." Nagisa continued. Their was a heavy pause, "Fire!"

"Oh! Oh my." he exclaimed in what was obviously mock surprise as the BBs flew and ricocheted all over the classroom. They even felt some hit them every once and a while, like an annoyingly persistent tap. "Well why don't I just call roll while you children wear yourselves out?"

He began calling out names, but Beōrufu was trying to focus solely on keeping themselves calm. The noise was unbelievably loud, they nearly missed their name being called.

"Beōrufu?"

"Here!" They yelled in irritation, thankfully the noise halted right afterwards. They could feel their ears ring, ugh.

"Excellent, all present and accounted for. No tardies, congratulations!"

"He's fast..." Rio said.

"The whole class--uh, most of the class opened fire and he doesn't even have a scratch."

"No luck today either, ay? That's really too bad. What's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness perhaps? That any hack can point a gun and pull the trigger? Some of column A, some of column B? I get that you're trying to cast the net as widely as possible so to speak, but the approach lacked originality. When the target clocks out at Mach 20, an assassin has to think outside the box." He lectured. Beōrufu was tempted to interrupt for the sake of getting their new dosage of pills, but Maehara had already.

"Huh, right, Mach 20." He said pointing at him, "No frickin' way that you dodged that hail of bullets."

Sugino agreed, "He's got a point, these are only BBs right? For all we know you just stood there and took it like a champ."

He sighed, "Collect the ammunition and bring it here."

Even with the command, Beōrufu didn't get up from their seat, content to watch until they could ask for their medication. _' I should have asked dad why he had it delivered to the school instead of just giving it to me...the idea that someone else has it is stressing me out. '_

A gunshot pulled them right from their thoughts, their teacher just shot himself...to prove a point to them or something? The class gasped, Beōrufu clenched their teeth. Just when the earlier ringing stopped too.

"--able to split my cells like a knife through warm tofu. Developed by your government for that expressed purpose. Of course, after a few seconds, I can regenerate good as new." He moved the newly regenerated tentacle, "A luxury you won't have if you accidentally shoot your eye out."

 _' I think I'll be just fine if that's the only danger... '_ They thought dryly.

"From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom, safety first." His face changed color, green stripes joining his yellow hue, "And good luck killing me before graduation. You're going to need it. Fire arms and government issued Anti-Me BBs away please, time to get to work."

Beōrufu spoke before another interruption could happen, "Sir!" The sudden vocalization startled some of their classmates nearby, they ignored the looks they were getting. "I was told you had my medication."

While it was no secret Beōrufu had to take medication often, it didn't exactly look good since they were getting it from the super creature bend on blowing them up.

"Ah, right!" He reached into his robes, pulling out a rather normal looking pill bottle containing pale green colored capsules. "Sorry, got a little caught up."

They reluctantly got up from their desk to get them, snatching them from the outstretched tentacle, "Thanks..." then hurried back to their desk, doing their best to ignore the whispering and glances.

"Alright class, settle down. Time to get started!"  
______________________________________________________

For the most part, the lessons felt standard...save for the fact that there was a giant yellow octopus monster at the blackboard. They remembered their first impression, a pretty fucking weird one at that. Who the hell would expect that anyway? One day your normal teacher is gone and you think maybe a new equally normal teacher will come fill in the spot. You wouldn't expect the government asking junior high kids to kill a super creature that even they couldn't. Karasuma seemed cool enough at least.

Of course it was strange to find out that this ridiculous creature wasn't an alien. Born and bred Earthling he says... _' Not like I have the right to judge, if it weren't for a birth certificate, no one would believe me either. But they'd also have to know what I am in the first place. '_

Karasuma gave them the run down of what we needed to know, not much more then that. Even giving an example as to just how dangerous this creature was. As well as showing how the creature had a weird fixation on grooming. Though Beōrufu actually understood that particular thing more than they would ever say. The creature himself even chimed in. Saying he wanted to teach a class here for whatever reason. Someone of his strength simply demands to teach a bunch of junior high kids? The E-Class of all things too...the End Class.

Rio takes a shot at him despite his earlier warnings, which got her a minor reprimand. Beōrufu snorted at that, for one reason or another finding it funny. Okuda flinched again. They internally sighed. _' If we're supposed to kill our teacher together, will anyone even come to me for anything? Probably not...'_

As soon as he left for lunch, Beōrufu grabbed their bag, getting out their rather large lunch box. They tuned out the classrooms chatter in favor of their food as well as their own thoughts. _' I've stayed after a few times to study with the yellow blob, all went well. It was nice how he could explain the material in a way I could get right off the bat, didn't even question me taking my Meds in the middle of tutoring or class...speaking of which...'_ They twisted the cap off of the small orange bottle, quickly taking one out and swallowing it in the hopes no one was paying attention. Thankfully nobody was.

Terasaka and his gang approached Nagisa about something just a few feet away. Beōrufu decided to step in if it got physical. They watched them leave the classroom, making sure to keep an ear tuned in to them. They ate in solitude for the rest of lunch, not noticing nor caring for any glances their way.  
______________________________________________________

Beōrufu got more then a little excited at the next assignment they had to do, even with the last line handicap. They began writing immediately, having to erase a few times from writing a bit too sloppily. They were happy with the end result:

A monster writhing in a bog,  
oh, a second look shan't be wrong,  
summoned from frog's crooning song,  
was tentacles all along

_' Though I don't want to go home yet...I have a few things to ask. I'll just wait until everyone's gone. '_

Though apparently they got done before anyone had even begun. Kayano had asked if they always had to call him "sir," going on to ask for his name. _' Huh...never crossed my mind to ask. '_

"Ah," he began, "I don't have the sort of name you just give out. Why don't you make one for me? I'll take a nap while you take up your pens."

After that, he took on a pink hue, one Beōrufu could only assume was his relaxation color. Shortly afterwards, Nagisa stood up to turn in his poem. They felt their nose twitch at the smell coming from him. _' Plastic and...gun powder? Seriously? '_  It wasn't a surprise when Nagisa struck suddenly, which the teacher easily stopped.

"What did I say about thinking outside the box--?" He scolded, halting whenever Nagisa suddenly threw himself forward. It dawned on Beōrufu then, _' He's being a fucking suicide bomber! '_

A click just as it happened confirmed Beōrufu's fears, _' Terasaka, you damn idiot! '_ They seethed as the explosion sent their ears ringing more then they ever have been today, making them want to snap their desk. Thankfully they didn't, rather, a long low growl escaped.

Terasaka and his gang celebrating as well as the classes outrage drowned it out luckily.

"Terasaka!" Kayano shouted angrily, "What did you make Nagisa do?!"

"What?" He sneered, asking mockingly, "I'm sorry, you had a better idea? I gave him a modified toy grenade filled with those stupid BBs. And a spoon full or two of gun powder so they'd scatter at a high enough speed. Don't worry, it wasn't enough to kill anybody." He crouched down to Nagisa, who was covered in some strange looking...thing. It smelled like the octopus. "I'll pitch in for his medical bills...huh? Whoa, he doesn't even have a mark on him. And what the hell is this membrane?!" He asked in disgust, pulling on it slightly. "Did the bomb--"

"--it's not a body, it's a husk. I shed my skin once a month." A voice suddenly interrupted. The class looked around, attempting to spot him. "I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast." Terasaka looked up to the ceiling horrified, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you didn't see this coming. Terasaka. Yoshida. Muramatsu..."

The atmosphere grew thick with something dark, it made Beōrufu's hackles raise, teeth instinctively baring like a frightened animal. They could hardly think, only seeing a blackening face and gnashing teeth, they felt it. The unbridled anger.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" He asked furiously. They tried and failed to spit out proper excuses. The creature disappeared in a whirlwind, returning just as fiercely. Nameplates...he was holding the nameplates off of all of their houses! Beōrufu felt the wood splintering beneath their palms in attempt to remain in control, which was rapidly slipping.

"The agreement with your government prevents me from harming you. But, there's a catch. If you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again...there's nothing that says I can't harm someone else. Family, friends, everyone in the world except for you if I feel like it."

Beōrufu's desk was crushed in that moment, their tongue was bleeding from how hard they were biting it. If they hadn't had their medication today, they wouldn't even have been able to hold it back this long. But any longer and they just might snap. _' **Threat, threat, kill, kill**...'_ Their instincts screamed amd clawed at their mind, but they couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

Terasaka kept trying to play ot tough, "Go on, threaten us! I ain't afraid of you!" He shouted, pointing stiffly and shaking. "Call us irresponsible, we're just defending ourselves!"

And like that the heavy air of anger disappeared, his color changing to what looked like...a right answer symbol? "Of course! I know that, I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me." He pats a stunned Nagisa on the head with a tentacle "No no no! As a matter of fact, Nagisa here gets full marks for technique. His composure was simply outstanding! However," he said firmly, "none of you cared if he was injured. Not even Nagisa himself it seems. Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone!" His face had flashed a huge purple X, "You must believe yourself worthy of your target, that means taking pride in what you do, in yourselves, and eachother! All of you are more then the sum of your parts."

Beōrufu was still recovering from the whiplash, _' He really is getting into this teacher bit huh? Fuck, I'm tired...'_ Their tongue had already healed, but the same could not be said for the damaged desk. _' Ah damn...there goes my allowance...'_ The lighthearted shift didn't go unnoticed, which they were very, very grateful for.

"--Koro-sensei!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Koro-sensei? That sounds right." Nagisa agreed.

Beōrufu hummed, _' A pun off of the Japanese word for unkillable? '_

"I like it." They said outloud before they could stop themselves, causing Kayano and Nagisa to look their way. They inclined their head embarrassed, but was only met with a pair of soft smiles. That was more then a little shocking to them, not many acknowledged their prescence unless it was out of wariness or outright fear. Beōrufu never left class as fast as they did that day, entirely forgetting they wanted to stay after class at all...as well as the damage they did to their desk.

And so it begins.


	2. "Just Another Day"

Beōrufu stepped inside carefully, kicking off their shoes, "I'm home!" They declared, making their way into the kitchen.

Of course, both of their parents were there in a second, "Welcome home hun! How was your day?" Their mom asked, hands clasped together excitedly.

Dad smirked from beside her, "And what's this we heard about a broken desk?"

They sheepishly tugged on their collar, "My day was alright uh...and you can just use my allowance to pay for it."

Dad waved his hand dismissively, "Your teacher already fixed it. We just wanted to know why you broke it."

"Teach got angry at some idiots, instincts said to kill him, but I didn't want my class to see anything."

"Aw damn it," Yuri pouted, giving her husband a light punch to the shoulder before reaching into her pocket. "You win Natsu."

"You were betting again mom? You know dad's gonna win almost every time." They teased, setting their things by the chair they sat at.

"Almost isn't every time! I'll get him eventually!"

Beōrufu laughed, "Sure mom. Suuurree..."

"Just do your homework already, dinner is on you and me tonight."

"Already on it."  
______________________________________________________

Beōrufu was having trouble sleeping. Usually the medication would knock them out by now, but something was keeping them up. They thought about that little moment in the classroom, Nagisa and Kayano smiled. They fucking smiled. It was so...ridiculously small, but it felt really good. To have someone smile for real rather then wary grins at best, it was nice. Beōrufu thought that they might have been overreacting but...no, they decided they weren't.

That one little moment gave them just a sliver of hope, "Maybe I'll try talking to someone besides the teachers for once...yeah." They mumbled. "I'll try to come to class early tomorrow."  
______________________________________________________

 _' I regret this. '_ Beōrufu thought, fingers rapidly drumming on the desk, left leg bouncing along with it. _' How is this so nerve racking? Literally no one is here yet. '_

"Oh? You're not usually here early."

Beōrufu jumped, nails digging into the wood with ease, "Ah shit, sir..."

Koro-sensei did his unique little laugh, "Nurufufufu~, what brings you here? You seem nervous."

They flicked the wood splinters from their finger tips, teeth biting into their lower lip, _' Should I...talk to him about it? '_ Their shoulders bunched slightly, _' Mom and dad think I can trust him. Since...'_

"Koro-sensei...I just wanted to greet my classmates. But I've never done that before so..." Beōrufu swallowed, "I'm worried I'll mess up." They felt a tentacle brush over their hair, an attempt at comfort.

"And why would that be?"

Beōrufu sighed, "I know you got my files from when you first got here. Me and people don't always mesh..."

A whirlwind and suddenly he appeared again, a vanilla colored portfolio in tentacle. He flipped through it. "Ah yes, I did. And I must say, quite the list of incidents. I myself had to add one."

"Right...sorry about that desk...desks, now."

"Nevermind that, I fixed it. And I'll fix the one you've scratched too." Koro-sensei closed the portfolio, "Honestly, what about this list says you can't greet your classmates properly? Or make friends with them?"

Beōrufu gave him a raised brow, "I fatally injured a man for being too loud."

"7 years ago."

"But I still did. And going down that list, you know I've done much more then that." They said bitterly. "I've got a lot of blood on my hands, and I don't want to risk tainting my classmates with it."

"Oh come now," He says, "in this classroom, everyone is here to learn. To grow as a person."

Beōrufu's gaze fell to the now marred desk top. The scratches ran deep. "You really think a monster can grow as a person?"

"I do. For now..." One of his tentacles wraps around their shoulders like a hug. It's strange, they've only ever felt affection from their parents. It's also nice, like a genuine smile. "Let's focus on showing a monster just how human they actually are, okay?"

They just looked at him for a few seconds, stunned. "O...okay."

"Excellent. Someone will be here soon enough. Simply be yourself, nothing more. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Beōrufu nodded. "I'll be stopping by Hawaii to snag a paper to read until homeroom. Behave yourself!"

He disappeared in his signature departure, a burst of wind that made Beōrufu a little annoyed. _' My hair is already messy on it's own. '_ They ran a hand through it to make it look less wild, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. _' What if they're more put off because it always looks crazy? Maybe if I didn't look like I came right from the nearest jungle they wouldn't be so wary around me. I don't have any hair ties though. '_

Beōrufu sighed. "I'm such a social mess..." They took out their notebook, figuring they could pass the time by writing something. Probably a poem, they like writing those. Since no one was there, they felt as if it were okay to indulge one of their habits. Talking out loud to themselves, singing if possible. It helped them get ideas out and written down easier. They took on a bit of a sing song tone, "For..." They began, tapping the pencil on the paper. "...the Wolf loved the Moon

They sung to it every night

' I hope my tomorrow is a little late darling,

It is only you that I need,

Well past eve,

I hope the sunrise never comes our way, '

They howl, as the sun sets

One final time."

"Wow." Another voice startled them, again, causing them to snap the tip of their pencil. Kayano was standing at their desk. "Didn't know you had a voice on you, Shinsetsu."

"Ne-neither did I."

_' Oh come on?! Stuttering?! Pull it together! '_

They cleared their throat, "Ah...you can just call me Beōrufu."

Kayano looked a little surprised before smiling like she usually does at her other classmates, "Are you sure?"

Beōrufu nodded, "I insist. We're classmates. B-but if it makes you uncomfortable I understand..."

"No no! It's fine, just..." Kayano actually looks a little nervous herself, "...I wasn't expecting that from you. You're usually so--"

"--intimidating? Scary looking?" They cut in, expecting Kayano to say something similar.

"Shy, actually."

It was Beōrufu's turn to be surprised. "...huh?"

She actually laughed at that. Despite seemingly being at their expense, they liked it. "Come on, it's not that hard to see. You sit alone all the time, barely interact with anyone who isn't the teacher...I just didn't know how to approach you. I thought if I came on too strong you'd run."

Beōrufu wasn't sure what to say to that. They never saw it that way before. "So why now?" They asked hesitantly.

"Yesterday, it was the first time I've ever heard you respond to anyone besides Koro-sensei. Maybe it's weird, but I thought I could try without making you uncomfortable."

They felt as if they were in another world at this point. Kayano was worried about making them uncomfortable? "Oh no, never! If anything, I thought I made you uncomfortable. You know...the rumours from the main campus...my records..."

"Even if they are true, I say they deserved it." Kayano said with such confidence that Beōrufu nearly believed it. "Those jerks need to be taken down a peg or two. And your records? Well, we're all in E-class for something, it'd be weird if you didn't have a record."

By this point, other students started coming in. They couldn't help sparing quick glances at Kayano, hard not to when she was having a conversation with the class's self inflicted pariah. "Ah...are you sure you want to keep talking to me?"

She seemed to have caught on, looking at the small group that came in. Terasaka's group. Weird. They usually didn't come until later. She waved her hand dismissively in their direction, "Why not?"

"I'm not exactly someone who makes friends easily. I can be a hand full."

Kayano smiled, Beōrufu internally melted, "Well, maybe you're worth it."

They nearly choked on air from that, "I--I never thought of it like that before."

"Try it sometime. You might find a new outlook."

Beōrufu stared for a moment too long, they were thankful for Kayano's patience with them, "I could give it a try."

Nagisa and Sugino came in, the latter looking rather dejected. Koro-sensei followed after them, meaning it was time for class.

"I look forward to killing our teacher with you. Talk to you after class?"

"Oh--uh, sure, if you want."

She smiled again, and Beōrufu was sure that smile was going to kill them before they could kill their teacher.


End file.
